Solid high-energy compositions, such as propellants, explosives, gasifiers, or the like, comprise solid particulates, such as fuel particulates and/or oxidizer particulates, dispersed and immobilized throughout a binder matrix comprising an elastomeric polymer.
Binders previously used in composite solid propellant formulations have generally been non-energetic polymers such as polycaprolactones, polyethyleneglycols or polybutadienes. Since about 1950 there has been a considerable need to develop energetic binders with satisfactory mechanical properties in order to provide safer binders at higher energy levels and to increase the energy level or specific impulse in a propellant formulation. For the most part only nitrocellulose has found usefulness as an energetic polymer binder. However, nitrocellulose suffers from undesirable mechanical properties. Alternatively, it has been proposed to employ conventional non-energetic polymer binders in combination with energetic plasticizers such as for example, nitroglycerine, butanetriol trinitrate, and trimethylolethane trinitrate. It has also been suggested that the energetic polymer nitrocellulose be employed with either non-energetic or energetic plasticizers in an attempt to improve mechanical properties. However, none of these proposals has led to fully acceptable energetic binder formulations.
Thus, there has been a continuing need for energetic polymers to be available for use in formulating solid high-energy compositions, such as propellants, explosives, gasifiers and the like. In this regard much recent work has centered on attempts to produce acceptable energetic polymers of glycidyl azide polymer and poly(oxytanes). A problem with elastomeric binders formed from poly(oxytanes) is their tendency to have mechanical characteristics less than that which would be desirable for a high-energy composition, particularly for a rocket motor propellant. It is especially difficult to provide poly(oxytane) binders having adequate stress capabilities. On the other hand glycidyl azide polymer is synthesized by first polymerizing epichlorohydrin to poly(epichlorohydrin) which is then converted to glycidyl azide polymer by reaction with sodium azide in dimethylsulfoxide. Beside the lack of a simple synthesis process, the production of glycidyl azide polymer requires relatively expensive reagents. Moreover, even after the polymer is synthesized it has been found that unplasticized glycidyl azide polymer-ammonium perchlorate solid propellants require about 78% solids to optimize Isp at about 254 sec.
Since the early 1950's poly(glycidyl nitrate), hereinafter referred to as PGN, has been known and recognized as a possible energetic prepolymer. The initial work on PGN was done by Thelan et al. at the Naval Ordnance Test Station (NOTS, now NWC). They studied the polymerization of racemic glycidyl nitrate by a variety of Lewis acid catalysts with most of the work centering on the use of stannic chloride as a catalyst. No propellants were prepared by the NOTS workers and they noted that one drawback to their synthesis was the laborious purification procedure.
Atactic PGN AND PGN propellants were next examined at the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) by Ingham and Nichols and at Aerojet General Corporation by Shookhoff and Klotz. The JPL workers found that PGN made using boron trifluoride etherate was low in both functionality (i.e. &lt;2) and molecular weight (MW=1500) and therefore polyurethane propellants made from this PGN had poor mechanical properties. Similar observations were made by the Aerojet workers. In summary, it has long been recognized that PGN may be an excellent energetic polymer but until now a method of synthesis could not be found that would produce nearly difunctional material with acceptable hydroxyl equivalent weights. Nor has it been possible to formulate acceptable unplasticized "clean" PGN solid propellants having reduced levels of solids.
In copending application Ser. No. 07/561,797, filed on Aug. 2, 1990, assigned to the same Assignee as this Application, there is described a process for the production of atactic PGN that produces nearly difunctional material with acceptable hydroxyl equivalent weights, particularly PGN having a functionality of nearly 2.0 or more, or essentially equivalent to the hydroxy functionality of the polyol initiator employed in the process, and a hydroxyl equivalent weight of about 1000-1700 or more, preferably about 1200 to 1600. Moreover, that Application provides a process for producing atactic PGN by the polymerization of racemic glycidyl nitrate that has present greatly reduced amounts of cylic oligomer, that is about 2-5% by weight or less of said oligomer.
Improved atactic PGN produced according to the process of said copending Application has been found to permit the production of high energy solid propellants.
However, poly(glycidyl nitrate) produced according to the previously known processes as well as poly(glycidyl nitrate) produced according to the process of said copending Application have all produced PGN polymer with atactic stereochemistry. As a result, the PGN polymer is a highly viscous liquid which must be cured or cross-linked with di-and/or polyfunctional isocyanates to provide elastomeric binders for the solid propellants.
Conventional solid propellant binders which utilize cross-linked elastomers are those in which prepolymers are cross-linked by chemical curing agents. As outlined in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,526, there are important disadvantages to using cross-linked elastomers as binders. Cross-linked elastomers must be cast within a short period of time after addition of the curative, which time period is known as the "pot life". Disposal of a cast, cross-linked propellant composition is difficult, except by burning, which poses environmental problems. Furthermore, current state-of-the-art propellant compositions have serious problems that include, but are not limited to: use of non-energetic binders, high end-of-mix viscosities, thermally labile urethane linkages, and extreme vulnerability to unscheduled detonation.
In view of inherent disadvantages of cross-linked elastomeric polymers as binder materials, there has been considerable interest in developing thermoplastic elastomers suitable as binders for solid, high-energy compositions. However, many thermoplastic elastomers fail to meet various requirements for propellant formulations, particularly the requirement of being processable below about 120.C, it being desirable that a thermoplastic elastomeric polymer for use as a binder in a high-energy system have a melting temperature of between about 40.degree. C. and about 120.degree. C. The lower end of this range relates to the fact that the propellant composition may be subject to somewhat elevated temperatures during storage and use, and it is undesirable that significant softening of the propellant composition occur. The upper end of this range is determined by the instability , at elevated temperatures, of many components which ordinarily go into propellant compositions, particularly oxidizer particulates and energetic plasticizers.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a PGN polymer which is a crystalline solid material suitable for use as a hard block of a PGN-based thermoplastic elastomer for use as a binder in solid propellants.